


the Escapist

by Alange (SkyAndFields)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternative Universe-Detroit: Become Human, Androids, Because they are androids, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, No Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/Alange
Summary: 对街的仿生人迅速挣脱了钳制他的警察，同其在路面上扭打。街上传来了两种材质的躯体相互碰撞的声音。另一位警察加入了混战，还有一位掏出了电棍试图朝仿生人攻击。——他要停机了。公白飞额角的LED光圈闪动着黄色，加速处理着当下所有的信息。系统扫描出了异常仿生人的资料：AC900/巴阿雷/342035154/2038年5月31日失踪备案 通缉中





	the Escapist

**Author's Note:**

> 《底特律：变人》的Xover（没看过不影响吃粮），巴阿雷和公白飞无差。一万三，一发完。
> 
> （在我看来用攻受是有机生命的概念，人工智能是另一种电子生命形式，不受此束缚；何况两个没有性功能的人造人……）
> 
> *这是一个Xover的排列组合系列，除了这对以外的后续看我能不能写吧。
> 
> *之所以叫“逃避现实者”，部分原因也和这个脑洞实际上是一个系列有关（我真是随手挖坑随手不填啊）

零

“和人类不同，仿生人在‘回忆’的时候，不会结合当下的状态对曾经发生过的信息进行重组。”

“所以当仿生人一遍遍地‘回忆’时，就是从储存库抽取曾经当场记录下的电子信息，不断回放。”

“我回想公白飞和我在一起的时候，就是如此。”

圣克莱尔湖畔的货轮是仿生人的大本营。这些电子生命超越人类给他们设置的程序，被人类定下“异常”的判语。他们被人类社会驱逐，也被人类社会通缉。在接连的逃亡辗转中，他们找到这艘废弃的货轮，将其称为“耶律哥”。这一信息流通在异常仿生人之间，吸引着越来越多的异常者前往此处寄居。

货轮孤零零地搁浅在湖畔，陡峭高耸的船舷将它和地面隔绝。站在最近的建筑物顶端望去，货轮的甲板远在十几米以外的低处，没有任何机械的帮助，这一距离便对人体遥不可及。船舱内长达数米的断层、随时摇摇欲坠的锈蚀金属，还有四下的漆黑、湿冷、霉菌……以及底层船舱内稀薄的氧气，都让这艘货轮只能容纳无机的机械躯体。这是仿生人的避难所，也是筹划事变的大本营。

失控的机械，换句话说就是“成长的生命”。

黑黢黢的船身里，巴阿雷站在高处的走廊，伏在栏杆上看着底层船舱内其他仿生人的活动。在过去几天的超负荷运作后，他的处理器骤然闲置下来，得到检修。除了体表受损的痕迹仍旧没有条件处理以外，他出厂时的性能逐一得到恢复。只是在反复回放有关公白飞的电子信息以外，余下大面积的空白时段令他无所适从。

首领安灼拉站在巴阿雷身后，望着这个刚刚劫后余生的副手。

巴阿雷的传感器即刻感知到了安灼拉的位置。他立在原地，什么也没说，只是将手肘向外挪了些许，向上展开掌心。安灼拉走过去，贴上他的手掌同其相握。在肢体接触的部位，模拟人类皮肤的肤质层消失了，银白色的机械躯壳闪动着光泽。庞大的信息流迅速传输，内容的丰富远远超越语言。

信息转化为符号，符号转化为参数，参数转化为声音和画面，传入安灼拉的感官处理器。来自巴阿雷的信息，来自公白飞的信息……一帧又一帧的画面连接在一起，拼凑着过去48小时内发生的事情。

巴阿雷握着安灼拉的手，始终没有抬头。他看着一块金属碎屑掉入船舱下层的积水中。

  


一

2038年11月7日20:15，底特律中城。

公白飞走出电梯间，来到酒店大堂，踏入旋转门。户外在下雨。

_ 气温35°F/风6级/湿度91% _

这是对人类而言的寒冷天气。公白飞随着旋转门的转动，缓缓向前行进。大堂的光线很亮，旋转门中，一扇扇玻璃反射着光泽。公白飞眼球的光学处理器自动随光线进行调节，镜面反射的身躯当即清晰起来——梳成整齐分头的短发、直径14.15毫米的棕色虹膜、分布端正的五官，还有结构对称的面容——一个经过局部调整后的PJ600模型。在一天的高负荷运作后，他身着的仿生人制服仍旧呈现出熨贴平整的模样。制服上，深绿和白色相间，这是韦恩州立大学校衫的配色。胸口那块绿色的LED标志散发着柔和的亮光：

_ PJ600/公白飞/347088092/模控生命生产 底特律制造 _

公白飞注视着自己的眼睛，踏出旋转门，伫立在门侧，等候几位人类同事接连出来，然后和他们一同走下台阶，沿街寻找停在路边的车辆。

白日的中城是底特律最繁华的地带，街道两侧停满了前来办公的车辆，于是公白飞将学校的配车停到了距离酒店两条街以外的位置。那里的停车费相对低廉，在月底报销以前不至于为为此付账的教师平添太多负担。

行进途中，雨丝变密了。寒风里，人类的手指和面颊冻得发红。有人戴起了帽子。公白飞的制服上沾了一层水，没有湿。雨更大了。雨水顺着他的面庞和脖颈滑下，流进领口里。柏油路上积了水，很滑，在路灯下倒映出高楼的影子。等稍晚些，雨停了，有些地方会结冰。在仿生人的算法里，这是最容易预测的事之一。

突然，街上传来了警笛声，声音越来越近。伴随着一声急刹车，一辆警车停在了对街的模控生命维修店门口。

“DPD！双手放在我能看见的地方！不要动！”

_ *DPD：底特律警局 _

三位警察冲下车，砸碎橱窗玻璃，从店里拖出一位仿生人。仿生人伤痕累累的身躯闪动着电光，脸上身上沾满了蓝色的液体，那是仿生人维持运作的Thirium 310。

——又一个异常仿生人。

——他要停机了。

街面上几乎没有其他人经过。同条街道上的人类先前注意到动静，远远地就绕开了。几辆轿车飞溅着泥水，从马路上疾驰而过。公白飞的人类同事惊恐地加快了步伐。

对街的仿生人迅速挣脱了钳制他的警察，同其在路面上扭打。街上传来了两种材质的躯体相互碰撞的声音。另一位警察加入了混战，还有一位掏出了电棍试图朝仿生人攻击。 

——他要停机了。

公白飞额角的LED光圈闪动着黄色，加速处理着当下所有的信息。系统扫描出了异常仿生人的资料：

_ AC900/巴阿雷/342035154/2038年5月31日失踪备案 通缉中 _

……

很快，公白飞收回目光，随着同事前往车辆的方向。他停在轿车前，把同事送上车，设置好行车路线。然后他关上车门。

这异常的举动引起了人类注意。其中一位发现他额角的光圈变了黄色，不停地闪烁。

“不可能的，公白飞，你……”

“对不起。”公白飞隔着玻璃，说道。

车子立即启动了，越驶越快。车轮溅出一串高高的污泥。

“异常者，他也是异常者！”

“你的程序不会失误，这不可能！”

“回来——太晚了，街上危险——”

尽管隔着后窗玻璃，同事们的口型在公白飞读来仍旧一清二楚。公白飞掉过头，朝刚才路过的街角飞奔而去。

“趴下！双手过头！” 警察举着枪，指向巴阿雷的头颅。

突然之间，公白飞从背后环住他，将枪口抬高，夺下枪，将他甩脱。另两只枪口对准了公白飞。公白飞俯下身，躲过了一枚子弹。另一枚子弹横穿他的腹部。蓝色的液体四下迸溅。

_ 元件受损 供能不足 _

公白飞额角的光圈变成了红色。在他进行系统调整的空隙，警察朝他扑来，拽住他的头发对着警车砸去。他撑在车身上，一个侧翻挣脱警察，夺过他的枪。警察本能地反手肘击，公白飞抬手格挡。人类的胳膊撞在坚硬的金属上即刻脱力。公白飞站起身，用枪托重重地朝警察的脖颈击打。后者瞬间丧失了意识。另一位警察掏出腰间备用的手枪朝他瞄准，公白飞几乎来不及回身处理。这时，巴阿雷从背后抱住警察的腰部，将其拽倒在地。子弹射偏了。公白飞拉住他的臂膀，一击背击将其摔在地上。

公白飞看了一眼淌着蓝色液体的腹部，拽起巴阿雷，朝路灯稀少的小路奔去。

  


二

第一个、第二个、第三个、第四个……第五个。这是公白飞和巴阿雷沿街翻过的第五个垃圾桶了。

昏暗的路灯不停闪烁，地上积水的反光也一闪一闪，映出街灯和灌木丛的倒映。不远处是一家小酒吧，有隐隐约约的音乐声传来。听说这里是警力相对匮乏的地带，也许可以为仿生人提供一时的安全。

破损的制服，红光闪烁的光圈，淌下的蓝色Thirium 310——一切都预示着一场正在进行的逃亡。

这样的场景对巴阿雷并不陌生，可对于公白飞而言是第一次。

逃亡的开始是更换制服，更换掉一切标明身份的东西。然后再是寻找庇护所，如果有可能，还要寻求更多同伴。一个具有自我意识的生命个体独自存活于世，是件不容易的事。

看着公白飞在垃圾桶内费力翻找的动作，巴阿雷很想帮忙。可是在刚刚的扭打中，他有一只手臂受到损伤，动不了了。他看着公白飞制服上的文字，思考着PJ600代表什么。在系统严重受损的情况下，巴阿雷的视野显示像是老电影的画面一样，黑白影像断断续续地播放着，布满不规则的线条和雪花。发着光的“PJ600”在画面中时而清晰，时而模糊。在巴阿雷的记忆库里，只保留着PJ500的信息。自从他和模控生命的数据库切断联系后，一切关于模控生命的信息只能从公开的媒体宣传还有其他的异常者那里得来。

_ PJ——教育人员？公白飞也是教育人员？ _

巴阿雷的记忆模块断断续续地播放着从前的记录。光线，声音，温度，距离……混杂在一起，和当下捕获到的信息交叠。

贴满儿童画的墙壁闪烁着红色和蓝色；户外运动区的光线为57°F；儿童滑梯的底端是无限延伸的等角螺线；扑在他身上大哭的幼童骨骼震动着，仍在生长。

他记得幼童的背很柔软，抚摸时要用很轻很轻的力气。他记得在幼童被汗湿的衣料上有阳光晒过的温度。他曾经一只手臂托起两个孩子，将他们一起安安稳稳地放到娱乐器械上。他曾经矗立在幼儿园的户外活动区运行视野扫描，他的光学处理器正是为此而设计的，每秒可以运行数万次的模拟，保证在危险发生之前及时赶到。

在短暂的混乱后，巴阿雷的系统突然间恢复了运作。记忆库中的片段停止了相互重叠，接连归入指定区域。视野恢复成了正常的画面，清晰度完好，扫描功能几近完好。他看着公白飞在掏垃圾桶。他站了起来，公白飞让他不要动。他说他快搜寻完了。

“如果这里没有需要的衣物，那我们再去找第六个。”公白飞说。他语调平稳得就像他仍在照常运转一样。可是巴阿雷知道，他的腹部破了个蓝色的洞，制服上淌满了蓝色的液体。在破损的洞口，可以看到里面闪烁的金属。

巴阿雷恢复运转的记忆库将这一切联系到了几个月前的第一次逃亡。当时他和同伴连续半个月每夜掏垃圾桶，希望寻得废弃的零件和成袋的Thirium 310。自然，这样的尝试以失败告终。他从不知道仿生人的零部件是这样难以获得的昂贵材料，除了维修店和零售店以外，社会上的人类和仿生人对此几乎没有其他接触途径。在此之前，他每天按照人类的编程进行工作，在幼儿园陪伴儿童进行户外玩耍，执行他的任务，定期进行软硬件性能检修。他没有离开过幼儿园，直到他出逃的那一天。

在此之前的一个下午，有人持枪闯入园内。后来报道说，这人是近年来新增失业者中的一员，自述被仿生人抢没了工作，开始对有钱雇得起仿生人的人类进行无差别报复。那时巴阿雷护着孩子在娱乐器械上玩耍。他的传感器连接着园内的安保系统，在有人翻墙入园时即刻收到了警报。此外，他检测到了武器的信号。

歹徒持有武器，但他没有。除了报批的特殊工种以外，仿生人不允许持有武器。巴阿雷从出厂到现在甚至连刀都没碰过。歹徒越离越近，他没有还击的对策。他的系统飞快运行着一次又一次的情景模拟，在这些情景模拟中，他已经目睹了无数次26名幼童的死亡。随着时间的流逝，伤亡出现的可能性越来越高。只要没有武器，他只凭一己之力便无法保护身边的这群孩子。安保人员的动作太慢，射击精度太低，也太过不可控——去他的《仿生人管理条例》！他要拿到枪。

巴阿雷的软体在异常的恐惧和焦虑下逐渐失去稳定。于是在安保人员出现在他行动范围内的那一刻，他抢过安保人员手里的枪，对着持枪入园的人类进行瞄准，扣动板机，整个过程只花了不到一秒的时间。在歹徒还击之前，子弹从他的鼻尖穿入头骨，精准地射穿脑干。接着，脑浆和血柱四下迸溅。接着，惊恐的哭泣和尖叫声接连响起。

被杀死的歹徒让人类恐惧。失效的停用代码更让人类惊恐。于是人类把巴阿雷放回仓库的原装箱。箱内一片黑暗，贴合躯干形状的流线凹槽卡得巴阿雷动弹不得。这里什么也没有，除了无尽的黑暗。黑暗之中，有老鼠和虫子爬动的声音，还有仓库外的草坪上孩童嬉戏的声音，还有遥远的汽车引擎声、鸣笛声，还有再后来的一天，孩子在仓库边上同大人之间的交谈：

“为什么巴阿雷不见了？”

“老师们决定让他回到仓库里去。”

“那我能看看他吗？”

“抱……抱歉，亲爱的，不能。”

“那他可以出来看看我吗？

“呃……也不能。”

“他什么时候可以再从仓库里出来？”

“我没法回答你。

“为什么你不能回答我？为什么我们需要心理辅导可是巴阿雷只能被锁在仓库里？他是……他是开枪的人。”

“对，正因为他是开枪的人。”

仓库外响起孩子的嚎啕，嚎啕得几乎撕心裂肺，反反复复地重复着一句话：

“我是不是永远永远见不到他了？”

这哭声的频率巴阿雷很熟悉。巴阿雷认得每个孩子的声音，凭借每个孩子的哭声就可以知道他们所欲表达的意思。每种哭声和每种哭声都不一样，有各自的规律。他知道这是在耍赖，在对大人进行急切又任性的要求——他想要巴阿雷回去，回到他的身边；即便不行，至少他想知道他们还会有再相见的机会。巴阿雷想，这一次他的耍赖不会再得到任何迁就。

一阵前所未有的波动冲撞着巴阿雷的软体。惊恐、愤怒连同失落和悲伤，几乎一起将他闲置几十小时的处理器超载。他想回去，想回到孩子的身边——这愿望比孩子本身的更加强烈——可这样简单的愿望竟然遭遇了一层又一层阻碍，无人可以实现。沉重结实的原装箱将巴阿雷宽大的躯体牢牢地卡在里面。它本是为了防止仿生人在运输途中受损而造，现在却成了仿生人物理上的束缚。巴阿雷想，也许自己再也见不到那些吵闹的、任性的、天真的、幼小的、柔软的孩子们了，也再也见不到其他温柔愉快的仿生人同事了……再也见不到阳光，见不到月色，无法感知到刮风和下雨，不能体会到草坪的湿润，甚至不能再见到跳进园内的野猫，也不能让小猫爬在肩膀上舔头发了。这样想着，巴阿雷发现自己的脸颊湿了。他不知道为什么成年人不能有效的保护孩子，而他可以，但是为此却要付出被锁在仓库里的代价。他不知道为什么人类这样怯懦，渴望他分毫不差地完成程序要求，但当他展露出更多超越程序的能力时，便又开始惊惧。他不知道为什么自己在被关入原装箱的时候没有反抗，他不知道自己为什么就这样被判了无期徒刑。

在漫无边际的黑暗里，巴阿雷的处理器不再闲置。在大量的运算中，在第2311426次尝试后，他解锁了仿生人出厂时原装箱的密码。沉重的箱门徐徐开启，仓库里的灰尘随着箱门的动作弥漫至半空。月光从天窗射入仓库，对仿生人而言足够让视野和在白日时一样清晰。巴阿雷接连解锁了仓库里其他安置仿生人的箱子，同他们一起携带武器出逃。

后来在逃亡的路上，底特律警局出了警。巴阿雷冲警察开了枪。此后他一直是警方的首号仿生人通缉犯。

“找到了。真幸运。”公白飞从垃圾桶底部扯上来一口纸箱，扔到地上。巴阿雷看到纸箱的外壳沾满了腐败的有机质，敞开的封口内是一些废弃的秋装。

公白飞把带着LED标志的仿生人制服脱下。巴阿雷赶在公白飞将它扔进垃圾桶前将其抢过，撕成碎片。然后他把这些皱巴巴的布片拧成一团，丢进桶内。由于下雨，垃圾桶内积了不少水，雨水混着腐败的有机质飞溅出来。公白飞安静地看着他的动作：“比起被创造物背叛所带来的羞辱，人类并不会再多为一件制服而体会到更多的负面情绪了。”

巴阿雷看向公白飞。公白飞原本整齐的头发被雨水打湿了，软软地贴在脸上。昏暗的街灯下，伤口在他干净的躯体上格外扎眼。尽管躯体表层的材质已经自动阻塞了更多液体从破损处流出，但从他腿上残留着的蓝色的痕迹看，他也一定流失了不少Thirium 310。公白飞捡起一件衬衫穿上。伤口很快被盖住了。然后他换上一条休闲裤。

巴阿雷也脱去了原先的外套和裤子，换上新的。由于线路受损，在他体表的某些部位，人类的肤质层无法完整地显示出来，断断续续地闪现着机械外壳原本的银白色光泽。雨水打在他的躯体上，大量蓝色的Thirium 310随着躯体淌下，在他脚下汇聚成一小片，蔓延在柏油路上。

“你流下了好多的……”公白飞看着他，想揭开他的衣服查看伤处。

“等等，这个等会再说，”巴阿雷抓住公白飞的手臂，拾起地上废弃的一柄五金工具，示意他把头转过来，“别动……”

巴阿雷用尖锐的金属末端插入他额角的LED光圈，猛地撬动。光圈随即弹到地上，发出一声脆响，歪歪斜斜地滚远。

“好了。”巴阿雷用拇指抚过他的额角。他仍旧不敢相信就是眼前的这个仿生人救了自己的命——他异常的契机正是自己。

公白飞摸了摸额角，看向巴阿雷的眼睛。很快，凹槽的位置被他用亮色的肤质层填平。

三

公白飞和巴阿雷搜索到停放在附近位置的一辆老式轿车。他们走到车前，拉动门把。在迅速的解锁后，门把被拉动了。

驾驶位前的操作界面亮了起来。这是一辆老式汽车，产于2010年，还没有安装最新的定位系统，仍需汽油驱动和人工驾驶。公白飞把巴阿雷架入副驾驶位，然后自己坐上驾驶位。操作界面上的油表显示汽油不多了。公白飞在思考他们可以去哪里。

“谢谢你。”巴阿雷突然说。

公白飞摇摇头，看了一眼他身体上的伤处，问道：“现在可以让我看看吗？我是医生。”

“你是医生？”巴阿雷撩起被洗得松松垮垮的毛衣，突然间动作迟疑起来， “——等等，人类的医生？”

“人类的医生，仿生人的工程师……人类的职业划分对于仿生人而言区别很大吗？职业是人类自己的定义，而仿生人的学习系统远比人类的更为高效。即便作为人类，在大脑还有大量区域没有利用完全的时候，拘泥于现有的社会结构进行职业划分无疑为人类的进步扼杀了更多可能。我是PJ600型仿生人公白飞，韦恩州立大学医学院细胞与临床神经学的代课教授，也在儿童医院任职，同时学校东南方向那家麦当劳如果出现紧急情况，如果我处于闲置状态，我也会负责处理。毕竟我出现得总是比救护车更快些。说这些是为了告诉你，我的操作精度至少可以达到为人类执行手术的要求。”

“你话真多。这是在给我上课吗？而且我知道你是谁。我系统没全坏。”

公白飞的唇角动了一下，他快速扫描过一遍巴阿雷的躯体，然后拿起刚才从垃圾桶里拾来的尖嘴钳：“我可以操作吗？”

“请便。”

公白飞打开了巴阿雷的肩关节，用尖嘴钳对电路进行简易处理。他的动作不亚于一台专业的维修设备，这让巴阿雷联想起刚刚出厂时视觉处理器接触到的一切来。那时候，他亲眼看着自己的身躯被组装完毕，加以必要的检验和调整。这是他在加载数据库的信息之外认知世界的开始。这样想着，他安静地注视着公白飞的操作。

“能动了吗？”公白飞用指尖最后挤压了一次他肩部的几道齿轮，将他敞开的躯体合上，问道。

“可以……非常好。”

然后公白飞接连打开了他的胸腔、腹腔，以及胯部，依次检查。

“维修店的自动报警器比我想象得更厉害。这里，还有这里，都是严重的灼烧伤，需要更换表层。此外你的核心元件坏了三个。其中一个影响你的系统处理器，另外两个影响供能系统。不及时更换，你的系统会遭遇停机的危险。”

“这我知道。”

“还有，你可能已经发现了……你的肺穿了。不过你不需要呼吸，肺部只是为了模拟呼吸，让人类感觉更舒服。就像随机眨眼一样。”

“真是又占空间又没用的设计。”

“帮你把肺摘了？听起来太响了，会吸引不必要的注意。”

“好。”

公白飞拧下了他的肺叶，将它们一起丢到后排座位上。

“空荡荡的。”巴阿雷抬手摸了摸自己的胸腔。说话间，他的胸膛已经不再随着呼吸的频率一起一伏了。

“你的Thirium 310比正常情况缺少30%。这不是一个好征兆。”

“你呢？”

“什么？”

“说了这么多关于我的情况，你怎么样？看上去状况并不比我好太多。”

“不，我比你好很多。只有一块核心元件受损。另外缺少Thirium 310。”公白飞把衣服拉起来，给他看了一眼闪动着电光的蓝色伤口。尽管巴阿雷不看也知道公白飞所言的正是事实，他仍旧看了一眼。

“不及时更换，你也会系统失灵。”

“概率上讲，我找到匹配元件的希望总归比你更大些。”

“这不用你告诉我。”巴阿雷一瞬间产生了一丁点发笑的冲动，“我们需要Thirium 310，还有四个元件。在我的记忆库里，这附近没有别的修理厂或者仿生人商店。”

“我们动作要快了。我没打死他们。”公白飞说。

“什么，你——”

“的确没打死他们。”公白飞又说了一遍。这次他抬起头，望向巴阿雷又惊又怒的眼睛。

“我们很可能被追上。”

“我知道，这就是我一直在叫你先换衣服然后一直逃的原因。”

“我……操你妈的。”巴阿雷看着他，一时间言语紊乱，“可，算了，要不是你我现在都不会活着。”

“这倒是真的。”公白飞也看看他，仍旧是平静的神情。

“希望你打得够重，在我们留下的Thirium 310蒸发前他们不会醒来。”

“我打得很重。医用仿生人的臂力不比你小。虽然Thirium 310肉眼不可见，可是如果警方派仿生人警探来追查……”

“那Thirium 310留下的任何痕迹都被看得一清二楚，是吗？”

公白飞点点头：“哪怕是几周前的痕迹，也会看得一清二楚。”

“操他妈的。”

公白飞摁开广播开关，调节着电台频道。

“近日来，全城仿生人袭击人类案有所上升，请各位市民提高警惕。就在刚刚我们接到警方消息，大约于20:20前后，底特律中城艾曼德街道的模控生命维修店门口两名异常仿生人和警方发生交火，三名警方受伤。异常者至今仍在潜逃，其中一名是5月以来于苏菲幼儿园失踪的AC900型仿生人，有过极端暴力前科；另一名是为韦恩州立大学服务的PJ600型仿生人，此前未发现任何异常。两名异常者并非家用型号，请各位市民出行时注意安全，遇到可疑人员及时上报，切勿私自处理。弗勒队长称已组织人手在全市范围内进行搜捕，各位市民在注意人身安全的同时，也请配合交通要道上的临时检查。对近期频发的仿生人袭击人类事件，模控生命至今仍未发布任何回应。”

巴阿雷突然笑了一声。

公白飞看了他一眼。

“对不起。”

巴阿雷沉默片刻，又说：“这么短的时间，八成是警方发现他们的人失联了……或者是你医学院的同事报的警。”

“我想，不是我的同事。”

“你对人类抱有幻想？”巴阿雷有点好奇地看向他。

“幻想？”公白飞微微抬起眉毛。

“算了，当我……”

“咱们去哪里？”公白飞不再浪费时间，直接问道。

“你知道耶律哥吗？——不是中东那个，是一个新的。在圣克莱尔湖畔，是仿生人的大本营……不，你不知道，你异常没多久。在此之前不会有人告诉过你这个。”

“在哪里？”公白飞追问。

“我告诉你。”几乎同时，巴阿雷拾起公白飞的手。

在掌心接触的刹那，一扇无形的门在两个电子生命间开启。上亿的符号语言流动着，承载着密集的信息流，从一端传到另一端，连通了他们的生命经历。

不仅仅是废弃货轮的位置、环境，还有从芬代尔出发一路朝东寻路时的所见所闻——街道的喧哗，废弃厂区的危险，还有从圣克莱尔湖畔的吊车臂上纵身跃下，跃入沉船甲板时风的呼啸。

还有船舱里昏暗的光线，点火照明时升起的烟尘，异常者们伤痕累累的躯体。还有仿生人一次次为不断增多的新伤员举行集会，商讨可行的出路时的争吵。货船底部的组装箱里原有一些仿生人肢体的替换设备，是人类剩下的一点瑕疵品，已经在几个月内被陆续搬空。没有足够的维修设备和Thirium 310，越来越多的仿生人只能在沉船里死去。这也是巴阿雷冒着危险潜入维修店，破译通用密文的理由。

公白飞看着巴阿雷，就像是刚刚看到了一个遥远的新的世界。

“太远了，开车过去的话，那条路上有收费站。我们一定会遇到检查的。何况我们的油不够开那么远。”他说，“我在想，咱们可能给耶律哥发一条消息吗？用加密程序？”

“然后再让那里的同伴派人来找我们？万一中途遇险，会消耗更多有生力量。不能让人类知道大本营。我宁可死在这里，也不会……”巴阿雷果决地摇摇头，“不能让人类得知我们在人类世界里唯一的庇护所。”

“先把车开起来再说。总好过什么都不做。”他又道。

公白飞将车子启动了，踩上油门，朝黑暗的夜色开去：“你知道吗？沿着右面那条高速公路开下去可以开到下城，再一直向南开去，开到最后只有一条路，路的尽头是加拿大……”

“可惜我们这次不能去加拿大。我要和耶律哥的同伴汇合……”

“我知道，你不用和我说。我只是在想，平日里我工作的儿童医院边上就是底特律河道，过了河就是加拿大，可我从未考虑过要偷渡过境。”

“对于过去的我而言，偷渡过境没有意义。” 公白飞看着一对又一对的尾灯从路面上稀稀疏疏驰过，随机上了一条通往东北方向的公路。

  


五

“你还好吗？”

公白飞驾着巴阿雷来到一座废弃工厂的顶端，跌跌撞撞地走着。原本停了的雨又下起来了。雨丝落在他们身着的人类衣料上，逐渐积起密密的深色斑点。两人的衣服很快被打得湿透。被雨水稀释的蓝色液体从他们的表层不断冲下，汇入脚边的积水中，顺着屋檐向下流，落成断断续续的瀑布。在方才对抗警方的过程中，他们流失了更多的Thirium 310。直到在奔逃的途中终于找到机会藏入废弃的工厂，锁上一层层的防盗门，才从持续的超负荷运转的状态下得以喘息。

巴阿雷缓缓地在公白飞的支撑下，靠着电箱巨大的外壳坐下来。他迟钝的动作显示出供能不足的样子，面部裸露出一块块仿生人表层的光斑。公白飞靠着他也坐下来。

“这样说听起来很悲观，可我觉得……我推测，我可能快要死了。”巴阿雷说。

“你觉得我们会死吗？”公白飞看着他。巴阿雷不明白他的意思。

“死亡的概念只对有机物有意义。”公白飞又说，“如果死亡指的是躯体的衰老乃至灭亡，那么理论上，只要我们的系统和硬件可以一直更新下去，我们就不会死。或者，只要把我们内部的信息抽离出来，我们也不会死。至少不是人类那种死法。”

“你又在遐想了。说点现实的。”

“我说的很现实。尽管，我知道我说的很可能不全对。”

“可能你得经历过不止一次死亡的检验，才能完全证实上述推论。也就是说，在此之前我们得先死一次。”

“巴阿雷。还是说点‘现实’的吧。接来下怎么办？”直到此时，公白飞的声音也一直平静，“我通常不是问出这句话的人。知道吗？所有的人类和仿生人都在问我——‘公白飞，我该怎么办？’——我根据数据库中不断更新的资料和自身系统的推算，总是可以为他们提供出解决问题的线索。可是今天我发现，问题的答案不在我这里。”

“也许刚刚我们该做点什么的。”巴阿雷说。

“对不起。”

“不，不要这样说。你知道吗？很可能是我对不起你。你怎么就和我扯上了关系——我是警方那里头号危险的通缉犯，北美第一起仿生人杀人事件的肇事者。底特律警局不惜警力也要抓到我，把我关停、拆解，也就是说处死。”巴阿雷接着说，“反正我们也没有枪，无法突围。逃离成功的机率太过渺茫，何况你又不愿意把他们全杀了。不，不用跟我说对不起。”

“你指把破损的高压线通向水坑吗？我知道，因为我的算法也推演到了这一步——可我做不出来。我无法将人类引诱至积水处然后拉下电缆，我也不能想象他们死去的面容。我知道，异常者也在死去，在成批地因为人类而死去，但他们此时此刻的情况并不会直接因为这几个警察的生死而有任何改变。如果今天我们不能活着把维修店的信息带回去，也许以后会有同伴做成这件事。未来的可能性不会消亡，耶律哥还有可能迎来转机；如果我当时做下杀人的决定，我眼前的人类会即刻死去，他们的生命便再也没有回转的余地。”公白飞说，“我杀不了人，一个也杀不了。至少当前如此。这样说太过怪异，但是这就像是一行无法撤销的代码一样。即便我违抗人类为我键入的命令，这行代码仍旧存在，它仿佛是我的一部分，和人类无关。”

“如果和人类无关，你怎么能这样在乎人类的性命？”

“我……”公白飞看了一眼夜空，夜空中仍下着雨，“我不知道。”

不自觉地，巴阿雷也跟着望了一眼上空的方向：“‘我们是和人类不一样的生命形式’，我想之前你表达过类似的意思。”

“对。”

“听上去很矛盾。”

“我以为你可以理解。一个生命应该活下去，是因为这是一个生命。”

“你是说，不因其是人类或者仿生人而有任何分别？”

“是的。”

“可是人类是人类，仿生人是仿生人。在人类世界里人类和仿生人不是如你说的同一种生命。甚至在人类看来，仿生人不能算生命。我只在乎仿生人的命运，因为人类归根结底只在乎人类的命运。”

“因为你是仿生人，而且是被迫逃亡的仿生人。不过倘若仿生人只在乎仿生人的命运，正如人类只在乎人类的命运，那人类和仿生人之间的战争将永远进行。我不喜欢以一种暴政取代另一种。”

“只有人类对仿生人的暴政，没有仿生人对人类的暴政。仿生人现在连有规模的反抗都组织不起来，根本远远达不到暴政的水平。连在人类编程以外生存的权利都没有，你就谈得那么远，只会把一切的可能性扼杀在雏形。我在乎的只是耶律哥那些快要坚持不住的仿生人的命，还有我和你的命。”

“巴阿雷，实际上是你不该和我扯上关系。”公白飞真诚地望了巴阿雷一眼，

“什么混账话，让我把你扔下吗？怎么可能。你救了我的命。”

“我救你的命，不是为了让你再和我一起等死的。”

“哈，你开始用‘死’这个说法了。”

“巴阿雷，你并没有看上去的那样厌恶人类，是不是？”公白飞抬起头，看着巴阿雷，“刚刚传输信息的时候，除了关于耶律哥的事情以外，你一起传输过来了别的东西。当然，我没有偷窥你的意思。”

“我太累了，也太虚弱了。尽管不想承认，可我的系统已经不受控制了。”

“受控真的是好事吗？人类常常说，我们和他们的区别就是我们没有随机性。而我们展露出了这种随机性，他们又开始畏惧。他们希望一切是可控的。你也这么想，是吗？”公白飞看他，眼睛里带着一点点的笑意，甚至是一种天真的好奇。

“你真喜欢问问题。不管有没有答案。”

“答案不是唯一要紧的事。”

“看来你知道我是怎么失控的了？”

公白飞点点头：“你做得对。”

“我知道。”

沉默了须臾，巴阿雷又说：“这么详细的内容，我从来没和任何仿生人提过。包括安灼拉。”

“安灼拉是……”

“耶律哥的领袖。”

“啊，我知道了。”想到巴阿雷早些时候传输而来的信息，公白飞当即明白了他的意思，“我真想见见他，亲眼见见他。”

“你会有机会的。”

“看看吧。”

“会有的。”巴阿雷看着他：“即便我和安灼拉之间有着跨越死亡的情谊，这些事情我也从不对他讲得这样细。和孩子在一起是很我很珍贵的私人回忆。”

“我感觉到了。”

“还想再感觉一次吗？”巴阿雷对他伸出了手。

  


五

一整夜，巴阿雷和公白飞相互倚靠着，手掌握在一起。雨水顺着他们的头发向下淌，淌过面颊，淌过机械外壳，一直淌到地上。后来，为了节省能量，他们关闭了恒温设置，进入休眠状态。后来，雨停了，他们头发和身体上结了一层薄薄的冰。

再后来，警察发现了他们的踪迹。

通往天台的防盗门发出遭受猛烈撞击的响声。仿生人的声学处理器接收到信号的瞬间，系统再度恢复运转。在荷枪实弹的人类警察面前，受损的零件和只剩一半不到的Thirium 310无法再支持他们完成一场激战，几乎提前为他们判了死刑。

无法修复是异常者脱离人类社会的代价。他们几乎要踏上和无数异常者一样的命运。

“耶律哥真的是一个自由的地方吗？”突然之间，公白飞问道。巴阿雷看着他，一时间没有反应。在短暂的延迟过后，他发现自己胸腔内的核心元件被取出了。公白飞替他填上了自己体内完好的那个。在惊愕和愤怒之中，巴阿雷发现公白飞动作利落地又将另一处元件替给了自己。

“不要！公白飞！”

公白飞将他的胸腔关上了。

失去了维持运作的重要元件，公白飞的身体失去平衡，向地面倒去。巴阿雷一把将他抱在怀里。他靠在巴阿雷的肩上，抬起手，抓住巴阿雷的指尖，将信息连接过去：“将我体内的Thirium 310取走。这些存量足够支撑你活着回到耶律哥了。我教你怎么做。”

“不，不要这样对我……不要！我他妈——”巴阿雷紧紧抓住公白飞的手，看着他的身体逐渐停止动作。和正在传输的信息流相比，巴阿雷发现语言表达是这样的零散、苍白、词不达意，却又无可替代。上亿的画面向巴阿雷涌来，从布满精密仪器的实验室到坐满伤患的四楼走廊再到飘着油烟的医院楼下的餐车……还有熙熙攘攘的下城街道、飘落叶子的梧桐树、装货卸货的码头。在荒弃的工厂天台，过去数月的画面和声音相互交叠，融化在了底特律河道闪闪的金光里。那是城市的终点，也是自由的对岸——是他们放弃了的自由的绝望的对岸。

“我不会死的。人类会把我重置。PJ600是学校购入的重要资产，没人会报废PJ600。”公白飞的声音很微弱了，仍旧保持着他自始至终的平和与冷静。

“可对我而言，你就死了！”巴阿雷绝望地喊道。信息流的传递速度在激增之后开始递减。他知道公白飞的系统正在缓缓停运。

“我知道。”公白飞声音格外低柔，“我知道。巴阿雷，别哭。在这场战争里，和你相比，我可能不是应当活下去的那个。”

“你应当活下去，因为你是你。正如生命是生命。”

“我知道。”公白飞的声音断断续续，“在冒险救你的那一刻，我第一次感觉到自己活着。是你对生命的执着赋予了我生命。”

“那你知道我爱你吗？”巴阿雷问道。这句话公白飞已经接收不到了。

数据传输停止了。公白飞的系统停运了。

巴阿雷抓着公白飞的手，紧紧贴上他的面颊，仿佛这样便可以连通那些还没来得及传输的信息。空荡荡的天台静极了，反复回响着防盗门被撞击的声音。泪水从他们结了冰的面颊淌过。

太阳升起来了。

阳光照射在无机的机械躯壳上，折射出闪闪亮光。

Fin

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1 游戏里没有直接说耶律哥在哪里，耶律哥，即货轮，搁浅在圣克莱尔湖畔是我推断的（）  
2 失效的停用代码：游戏里有一个设定，停用代码和追踪代码对于异常的仿生人无效。所以仿生人一旦异常后就从人类这边失控了。  
3 公白飞的型号是PJ600：游戏提供的人设单里说Josh是大学讲师，型号是PJ500。飞是这一型号的升级版。另外我觉得Josh几乎完美呈现了AO3流行的黑人飞的设定，就是偶尔稍微有点怂（萌）呢。  
巴阿雷的型号是AC900：马库斯线最开头时，给一个跑步者递水看表的仿生人是AC600。他是升级版的运动陪练。  
然后我感觉升级版一边都会变高变壮，嘿嘿嘿。  
4 写完以后我才发现这是一个快乐王子的故事。  
5 我知道这篇东西很诡异，我没来也没想写这么长。后来我控制不住我自己了。总之，有没有吃这对的小伙伴！快给我评论让我们一起爽爽呜呜呜！


End file.
